dcfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Kara Zor-El (Terre-Primaire)
|Affiliation(s) actuelle(s) = D.E.O. (Department of Extranormal Operations) Superman Family Maison des El |Précédente(s) Affiliation(s) = Justice League United Red Lantern Corps |Base(s) d'Opérations = National City Forteresse de Solitude Précédemment New York City Sanctuaire de Solitude |Inclinaison = Bénéfique |Identité = Secrète |Nationalité = AméricaineCatégorie:Américains |État civil = Célibataire |Profession(s) = Etudiante, Aventurière, agente de la D.E.O., précédement Barista |Espèce = KryptonienneCatégorie:Kryptoniens |Sexe = Féminin |Yeux = Bleus |Cheveux = Blonds |Poids = 54 kg |Taille = 1m65 |Couleur de Peau = Blanc |Univers = Terre Primaire |Créateurs = Otto Binder Al Plastino |Première apparition = ''Flashpoint Vol 2 #5'' |DateApparition = Octobre 2011 | Histoire = Kara Zor-El, aussi connue en tant que Supergirl ou Kara Danvers, est une super-héroïne habitant à New York et plus tard Ysmault et National City. Elle est la cousine de superman et le succède après sa mort. La dernière fille de Krypton : Voir : Supergirl: La dernière fille de Krypton La capsule de Kara Zor-El de Krypton s'est écrasé la Russie. Elle est soudainement entourée par des robots gigantesques, armés, qui commencent à tenter de la tuer. Dans une étonnante puissance, elle dévoile ses forces, sa vitesse, sa défense, ses sens et sa vision à rayon X jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit finalement surmontée par les robots et par sa propre confusion d'être sur une planète lointaine et inconnue. Avec un blaster pointé sur sa tête, elle est finalement sauvée par Superman. Confuse par ses nouveaux pouvoirs, Kara demande avec colère de savoir pourquoi Superman porte le costume de sa famille. Lorsque Superman s'identifie comme son cousin Kal-El, Kara s'énerve en pensant que c'est un imposteur; Dans son esprit, elle tenait Kal-El bébé seulement la veille. Kara attaque Superman, et se rend compte qu'elle peut voler. Les deux échangent des coups de la Sibérie jusqu'à la Grande Muraille de Chine. Après avoir frappé Superman à travers la Grande Muraille, Kara a réalisé que son combat mettait en danger les gens à proximité et accepte de cesser de se battre et d'écouter Superman. Lorsque Kara est retourné en Sibérie pour rechercher la capsule, elle a été invitée par Symon Tycho à sa station spatiale, où il a testé ses capacités et ses limites. Enfin, il l'a regardée affaiblie par la Kryptonite verte et l'a capturée dans un réservoir près d'un morceau de Kryptonite verte . Cependant, un employé de Tycho a aidé Kara à sortir. Toujours pas dans le plein contrôle de ses pouvoirs, Kara a accidentellement semblé détruire toute la station spatiale. Cependant, Kara a réussi à sauver une pierre du soleil que Tycho a volé de sa capsule. Malheureusement, il était trop endommagé pour fournir des réponses. Kara désirait de trouver des réponses à sa situation et se demandait si ses nouveaux pouvoirs lui permettraient de voler vers Krypton. Kara a quitté la Terre, en direction de son monde d'origine. Sur le chemin, la pierre de soleil l'a aidée à trouver un portail spatial qui l'a ramenée dans sa ville natale, Argo City, maintenant une ville déserte protégée par un bouclier à bulles et en orbite autour d'une étoile bleue. En explorant les ruines, Kara a finalement confirmé que Krypton était parti et que sa famille et ses amis étaient morts. Accablé par la douleur et la fureur, elle a crié et a commencé à déchirer la ville. Une femme mystérieuse nommée Reign l'arrête, qui prétendant être une WorldKiller (une arme kryptonienne biologique, puissante et superpouvoir). Elles se battent et Reine la vainc facilement, l'épinglant sur un mur. Encouragé par les souvenirs de ses parents, et en appelant toute la force qu'elle avait laissée, Kara réussit à se libérer et à voler jusqu'à la Terre, où Reign et trois autres Worldkillers (Flower de Heaven, Perrilus et Deimax) ont nivelé New York. Après une bataille difficile et épuisante, Kara gagne. Avant de partir, cependant, Reign a averti Kara qu'elle reviendrait un jour ... et que son père, Zor-El, a fait cinq Worldkillers à l'origine, et non pas quatre. Rencontre avec Silver Banshee et Superboy : Voir : Supergirl: Girl in the world (VO) Juste après la bataille, Kara rencontr Siobhan Smythe, une irlandaise ayant un don pour comprendre les langues et pour la musique. Les deux filles se lient d'amitié rapidement, et Siobhan offre d'aider Kara, la laissant rester dans son appartement pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que son amie kryptonienne soit prête à affronter son nouveau monde. Siobhan propose à Kara de l'emmener écouter un concert dans un club. Dans ce club, les deux filles sont été attaquées par le père de Siobhan, un méchant connu sous le nom de Black Banshee. Étant une créature magique, Black Banshee blesse Kara, forçant Siobhan à se transformer en Silver Banshee afin de l'arrêter. Kara et Siobhan font face à Black Banshee ensemble, mais Kara n'a d'autre choix que de le laisser l'absorber pour le combattre. Supergirl réussit à vaincre Black Banshee et à sauver Thomas, le grand frère de Siobhan qui avait été lui aussi été absorbé par son père . Un peu plus tard, Kara rencontre Superboy. Ils parlent, mais quand elle apprend qu'il est un clone, elle l'attaque, le croyant mauvais. Cependant, elle arrête son attaque quand elle réalise que Superboy ne sait pas que les clones kryptoniens sont des machines à tuer stupides. Voyant que Superboy est gentil, Kara le protége d'une attaque de la police et choisit de le laisser seul, allant faire face à Kal à propos de Kon. En arrivant sur Metropolis, Kara a dû se battre contre un méchant ayant pris l'apparence de Superman pour faire le mal. Kara se bat vaillamment, mais le faux Superman prend le dessus et bat Kara. Leur bataille est interrompue lorsque le vrai Superman arrive et réussi à vaincre l'imposteur. Kara a félicité son cousin et l'interroge sur Superboy, mais Kal explique ne rien savoir à propos de Superboy. Sanctuaire A venir H'el on Earth : Voir : H'el on Earth A venir Supergirl and Power Girl : Voir : Supergirl: Sanctuary (VO) A venir I'noxia et Cyborg Superman : Voir : Supergirl: Out of the Past (VO) A venir Krypton Returns : Voir : Krypton Returns A venir Red Daughter of Krypton : Voir : Red Daughter of Krypton A venir | Personnalité = Kara était une gentille, douce et compatissante fille quand elle vivait encore à Krypton. Cependant, les circonstances de son arrivée sur la Terre ont aigrie son personnage. Pendant longtemps, elle était déprimée par sa situation, se sentant seule, sans amis et incapable de s'adapter à la Terre. Elle était toujours une bonne fille qui essayait d'aider les gens , mais après plusieurs mois de combats sans fin et de conflit, elle a été abattue et est devenue très fachée. et tellement folle qu'elle est devenue une Red Lantern. Cependant, le temps qu'elle a passé dans le Corps des Red Lantern a servir de catharsis et l'a aidée à traverser sa colère. Après avoir perdu son anneau rouge, Kara était encore troublée, mais elle était plus optimiste et bienveillante, et a fait un réel effort pour se joindre, se faire des amis et devenir une héroine. Quand elle a commencé à travailler pour le D.E.O. elle est devenue le genre de héros qui bat les criminels mais qui essaye aussi de les aider. Identité secrète: Kara Danvers Kara a créé son identité "Kara Danvers" quand elle a commencé à travailler pour le D.E.O. Elle a commencé à porter une paire de lunettes, et un gadget holographique intégré qui la transforme en brune (un clin d'œil au peigne Kryptonien utilisé par son incarnation originale). Son personnage de "Kara Danvers" est un garçon manqué maladroit ce qui ne lui correspond pas; Pas entièrement un comportement dû au fait qu'elle soit étrangère dans un endroit étranger. Relation avec ses alliés Relations amoureuses |Références = }} en:Kara Zor-El (Prime Earth)